


Crossdress Collab

by Anime_Kpopfun1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Crossdressing, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Kpopfun1/pseuds/Anime_Kpopfun1
Summary: Where Hoseok and Jihoon are the vict--- I mean the ones who were pick to represent there group(Very slow update)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story on ao3, I hope you guys will enjoy it

A/n - this is how hobi got picked or announce to represent them 😂 and also hobi didn't know that his members are in love with him  
\--------  
Third PoV

*Bighit (Jinhit) Ent* (Ayo hitman bang introduces hit it the second audition rap da--- ok I'll stop now hahahaah) 

The guys were practicing stay gold,when there manager came in and ask Namjoon to talk with him in private. Namjoon nodded and followed there manager outside

"Namjoon, Bang PD agree that you guys will join a crossdress competition show" the Manager stated 

While Namjoon just nod his head, he was about to speak when the manager continued

"But the competition is a Collab, meaning one of you guys will be partnered to another group" the manager finished

"Okay but who will pick our partner? Us or them? And also how do we pick?" Namjoon asked

"They will pick your partner in random since they don't know who will represent the group. And about the one who will represent, I don't know. I'll ask pd-nim but tell the members about it ok. You can go back to the practice room" the manager answered 

Namjoon just nod and went back to the practice room. When Namjoon arrived the members stopped and look at him.

"Gather up guys, I have an announcement" Namjoon ordered

Then all of them were sitted I front of namjoon, waiting for the announcement

"Manager told me that bang pd-nim agree on a show, a crossdress competition---" namjoon didn't finish his sentence when the members shouted

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. But anyways, manager also told me that it is a Collab meaning who ever represents the group has a partner, we don't know who the group will be and one more thing, one of us will be crossdressing" namjoon said

The members were still suprised and shock because of the announcement. Since they stopped going to other shows. But then Jungkook suggested

"What about yoongi hyung will represent for us since he already wore a girl uniform and a wig also his face and skin can compete with the others"

The members except yoongi nod at the suggestion but yoongi said

"I don't want to, yoonji already went to college. Why don't you guys try it? How about Hobi since he has a smooth thigh and legs? And also it's to much work"

All the members except hobi thought hoseok in a dress, heels, thigh high and make up. Before the members could speak there manager came and asked "namjoon did you tell them"

"Yes" namjoon answered while the members nodded

"Good, anyways I already talked to bang pd and he said the one who will lose at the next run bts show will be the representative of the group" there manager stated 

The members nod and ready themselves for the next run bts, since the loser will be the presentative

• Time Skip •

* The next day *

All the members were readying themselves for the shooting of run bts

"Who ever loses can't complain" Jin said

"Also no one will get mad, if you lose the game" Jin added

Everyone nodded, then they heated a shouting saying that they will start the shooting and the game

• Time Skip • ( I'm sorry for time skipping again, I was to lazy to write hahahaha)

The members are holding hands since they're just waiting for the announcement.

"RM" a staff said namjoon was nervous since his one of the members who has a lowest score

( I was about to write that his one of the bottom but I changed it since something happened on my mind 😂 I'm sorry I thought something dirty forgave mehh 🙊🥺 anyways set this aside)

"Your safe" the staff announcement

"Jimin and Taehyung, you guys passed" 

"YES!/THANK GOSH!" both Taehyung and Jimin said, then they high five each other

"Jungkook.....your the winner of today's game" 

Jungkook kneeled and put both of his hands high, then he stand up and run. Celebrating his win and also being excepted in the representative for their group

Jin,Yoongi and Hoseok hold hand and prayed that they will not be the one. Also all of them except hobi prayed that hoseok will be the one who will lose.

"Jin....." The staff slowly said  
The three were shaking there hands, and praying on their head

".....and yoongi you guys are safe" the staff finished

The three let go of their hand, Jin and yoongi were happy while hobi was shocked. All of them except hoseok was happy because they got to see him on different outfits, some of the members were thinking of hobi wearing lingerie

(IM SORRY 🥺)

Then all of them went to hobi and comfort him. Hoseok was still shock but then went to reality, realizing his members were comforting him.

Hoseok's PoV

I'm still shock about me being the representative of the group. Half of me is starting think about 'What if's' but other half of me is excited. My thoughts were stopped because of the members congratulating me.

"Alright everyone line up" Joonie said

I went beside yoongi, then all of us bowed and said "Thank you for all the hard work"

After that we went to our dressing room to change, while we're changing  
Jungkook asked me 

"Are you ready hyung" 

The others look at me waiting for my answer, I wore my shirt then said "yeah"

When we finished changing we went to the van and went to a restaurant to eat. After ordering the others were talking, while I grab my phone and start to play games and also thinking about the competition.

After a few minutes our food arrived, I took a pic of my plate and start eating

• Time Skip • 

We finished our diner and our manager paid for the food. We went inside the van, I sat on the middle in the back, on my right side was yoongi hyung while on my left was jiminie. 

I was playing on my phone when a head was rested on my shoulder, I took a peek to see yoongi hyung. I fixed yoongi hyung so he can sleep properly. I took a look on my left to see jiminie leaning on his arms, sleep. 

I gently leaned his head on my other shoulder, so his neck wouldn't hurt so much. After a few minutes I started to get sleepy.

Third PoV

When all of the members arrived at the their dorm. One by one they went out except the three on the back.

Jin was about to wake jimin up, but jimin woke up on his own

"Jimin ah were here now please wake hobi and yoongi up" Jin said

Jimin just nod then jin left, leaving the three again. Jimin then look at his left to see hoseok and yoongi cuddling with each other

He was jealous a little since hobi isn't cuddling with him but then something came up, when he fall asleep he leaning on his arm, then he thought maybe hobi let him sleep on his shoulder before he fall asleep.

After thinking jimin starts to shake yoongi up

"Yoongi hyung psstt hyung wake up were already here" jimin whispered shout at yoongi

Yoongi slowly open his eyes and felt something or someone leaning on him. He took a look to see hoseok cuddling him. Then yoongi took a look at jimin and said

"Chim slowly move hoseok so that I can get out"

Jimin nod and slowly moved hoseok cause he know hoseok is a light sleeper. But he taught that maybe hoseok is really tired.

Yoongi moved, he was about to carry hoseok in a bridal style but jimin carried hoseok first

"Jimin let me carry hoseok" Yoongi suggested but jimin replied him "it's fine hyung, hobi hyung is light and also you just woke up"

Yoongi just nod and both of them walk towards the door. Yoongi opened the door and let jimin in first since his carrying hoseok.

When both of them were inside, they bid each other good night and went to their own room

Jimin slowly carried hoseok towards there room. When he arrived, he gently layed hoseok on his bed. He kissed hoseok's forehead and said good night.

After he kissed hoseok's forehead and said his goodnight, he went to his closet to change clothes. After changing he went to his bed, and went to sleep. Dreaming about him and Hoseok together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n - this is how jihoon was picked/announce the he will represent them  
> They haven't confessed there love for woozi yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos ☺️💗💜 I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

Third PoV

*Pledis Ent*

Seventeen were preparing for their next Japanese comeback, when there manager went in and ask Scoups to talk about their next activity.

Seungcheol then followed there manager while the others continued to practice

"I know this will shock you since you guys are preparing for the Japanese comeback, but the CEO announce that you guys will participate in a competition" the manager said

"Ok.... I think ---" before seungcheol could finish

"You guys cannot disagree or di anything since it is already confirmed. And also the competition or show, what ever they think it is, is a crossdress thing" the manager said

"Ummm....we can't disagree with this, meaning we don't have a choice" seungcheol said and the manager nodded

"But even if we join, who will participate for the group and besides we didn't even try to dress as a girl besides the wig I wore at the fanmeet" seungcheol said

"The one who will get to participate for you guys, we thought of that by whoever loses at going seventeen will do it. And it's also an opportunity to try dressing like a girl. Now that I told you this, tell it to the others ok, if they have any complain. You guys ask the CEO. Are we clear?" The manager stated

"Yup" seungcheol said and nodded. He hope no one will disagree with it. And he also thought that woozi will be there representative since he has a snow white skin, baby face and he also has a cute body even if he works out.

Then Scoups went back to their dance studio and asked everyone to gather up, when everyone was gathered. Scoups then said

"Manager announce to me that we will be joining a crossdress show, we can't disagree or complain about it since they already agreed with the producer's of the show, and about who will be the representative for us it will be chosen at the next going Seventeen. Also we can give any hints about it ok or else your going to pay 300mil"

Everyone was shock but still shut their mouth from the announcement and just agree with it because even if they complain,they need to go to the CEO's office.

After going back to reality everyone got back to practice

• Time Skip •

"Ugh, what a day" seungkwan said and starts to pack his things

"Whoever loses the challenge, won't complain and just participate. And no one will ask to change" jeonghan said while wiping his sweat

Some of the members are preparing to leave,some are using their phones and others are just laying on the floor resting and catching their breathe.

After a few more minutes of rest everyone got up and went to their respective van

When they arrived at their dorm, they went to there respective room. Some of them went to take a shower, some were laying at their beds waiting for their turn to use the shower, some where just using their phone

When all of them were clean and change of clothes everyone went to bed

• Time Skip •

*Next day* 

There managers started to wake them up for their schedule, all of them started to take shower, some just changed their clothes then brushed their teeth and wash their face. 

All of them went to their respective van and went to start their schedule

• time Skip •

All of them finish their schedule and went back to pledis to practice. When all of them went to the dance room. There manager ask them to gather, all of them sat down to listen to there manager

"I think seungcheol already told you guys about the competition thingy" there manager started

All of them nod like a child

" The one who will represent you guys will be chosen at the next going Seventeen, whoever is at the bottom will be the one. Also he can't complain or ask a member to change places. It was pick fairly ok" manager finished

All of them just nod silently, then their manager left. 

"Sooo...no hard feelings for the who will represent us" mingyu said since it was quite nobody spoke since maybe there planning on how to avoid it and (except woozi) think on how will jihoon be the one to represent them.

*The day of the shooting* 

All of them started to prepare for the shooting. 

"Ok everyone we will start but remember to enjoy this ok, forget the competition for a while" a staff said 

All the members nod and took a breath. After shooting they wait for the announcement

"We will just announce the winner and the one who is in the bottom" a staff said

All the members were anxious about the result

"The winner for today is.......Our uri maknae dino" the staff announce

"And the who will represent seventeen is....." Another staff slowly said

Everyone except dino who was celebrating. Hold there hands

".....woozi" 

All of them let go of there hands and celebrate while woozi was in a state of shock

[ Here's the list  
  
1.Dino  
2\. Hoshi  
3\. Wonwoo  
4\. Mingyu  
5\. The8  
6\. Vernon  
7\. Scoups  
8\. Dk  
9\. Seungkwan  
10\. Jun  
11\. Jeonghan  
12\. Joshua  
13\. Woozi ]

All of them are excited except for jihoon because there lo-- i mean there crush is going to wear girl clothes

And also excited on what will woozi look if he is in girl clothes since he has a baby face, smooth skin and a girl height. They also thought of jihoon in lingerie (🙊) 

Woozi's PoV

I---i....can't still process. Im the one who will represent us? Ughhh.... I still have a song to finish.

"Ca--" I didn't finish my sentence, cause I remember that I can't complain.

I just look at my members being happy. Aisshh luckyyy

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I look to see wonwoo.

"Hey, it's ok. Will be here if you need us, so don't think to much" he said and smiled at me. I smiled at him in return

We both went to the line and bowed. After that we change are clothes. I went first at our van so that I could sleep even if just for a while. I won't go to the studio since I'll have to prepare for that stupid show or contest thingy

Thirds PoV

The other members start to go to their respective van. When the vocal team went to there van, they saw jihoon sleeping. 

They took there phone and took a picture of jihoon. After taking pictures, they made it there wallpaper not lock screen since woozi will see it. Then they took a sit. Some of them took a rest and some are in there phone

When they arrived at there dorm, they were debating on who will wake woozi up since he doesn't like to be waken up

"Let's just play rock paper scissors, whoever loses will wake him up" jeonghan said

All of them nod and start playing. 

"KAI BAI BO!" 

Jeonghan and Seungkwan were both scissors while Joshua and Seokmin were paper.

"Yooiisshh" seungkwan said and went inside

"Good luck to one of you, I'll go inside now Bai bai" jeonghan said and wave. 

He then went inside leaving the two.

"Kai bai Bo!"

Joshua was paper while Seokmin was scissors

"Yesss, I'll be going inside now hyung. Good luck" Seokmin said and went inside their dorm leaving Joshua to wake jihoon up

Joshua sighs but his happy inside because woozi and him were alone. He then started to shake woozi carefully and said "Ji, wake up. We're already here in the dorm."

Woozi squirmed but still isn't waking up. Joshua then was left no choice. He carefully lift woozi in a bridal style

He walks carefully so that he doesn't wake woozi up or make him uncomfortable

He was about to reach the door, when it was open by Soonyoung

"Hyung, I was coming to help but I think ----" Soonyoung was cut off by Joshua

"Yeahh, pls open it for me hoshi-ah, my arms are tired of lifting ji"

Hoshi open the door and let Joshua in while in his arms is woozi still sleeping like a rock

"Soon ah can you pls help me with opening the room of jihoon" Joshua asked

Soonyoung noded and went to open the door. He was about to open it when mingyu came out.

"Oh" mingyu said in suprised

Joshua just moved a side and went inside. He then lay jihoon carefully, then he went to mingyu and soonyoung who were looking at him. He then faced mingyu and said

"You should change jihoon's clothes since he look uncomfortable in sleeping with the clothes his wearing. And Soonyoung ahh we should go and rest"

Both mingyu and Soonyoung nod. Then Josh and hoshi left leaving mingyu. Mingyu then close the door and look at woozi, he went to jihoon's closet and pick out a pajama. He carefully change the clothes of jihoon. 

After changing woozi, he kissed jihoon forehead and said good night. Then he went to his bed and slept. While dreaming of him and Jihoon. Or maybe a poly relationship with his other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's a wrong grammar and spelling 😅 and also for my english.
> 
> I'm sorry if there's another note, I'm still new at writing in ao3 and also the extra was for the 1st chap


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos,read and waiting 💖

No One's PoV

*BTS DORM*

Jin was cooking their breakfast while, jimin and Taehyung were watching TV and others are still sleeping.

After Jin finished cooking he asked  
Taehyung to wake the others. Taehyung nodded and went to namjoons room.

When he enter RM's room, he saw that namjoon was already awake while reading a book.

"Hyung, Jin hyung said to go down and that breakfast is ready" Taehyung said

Namjoon looked at Taehyung and nodded.

Then Tae went to Jungkook's room. And he saw him still asleep with his mouth slightly opened. Tae went to him and said while shaking him awake

"Kook, time to wake up. If you don't jimin will eat"

Jungkook then slowly opened his one eye and groaned. Then shoved his face on his pillow.

Taehyung shake him again

"I'm UP IM UP STOP SHAKING ME!" jungkook shouted while his face was on the pillow. 

"You better get or else Jin hyung will come " taehyung last said before going to the next room which is the devil's room (aka Yoongi's room) 

He will go to hoseok last since he wants to have a moment with his hoseokie hyung

When Taehyung arrive he gently knock on the door and said 

"Hyyyuuunnggg, it's time to get up. Jin hyung already made breakfast"

He didn't get any reply, so he knock again but a little harder. Then he knocked even harder. He then heard a groan in reply. Satisfied with it he then went to his favorite room

He went to his hobi hyung's room. When he arrived he carefully knock and hold the door knob, then

"Hobi? It's time to get up" Taehyung said softly and opened the door, since hobi tensed to forget to lock his door sometimes but today the door isn't lock

Tae quietly went in and saw hobi still sleeping while hugging a pillow

'he looks so pretty and peaceful' Taehyung thought

He slowly went to hoseok, and shake him carefully while saying 

"Hoseokie, it's time to get up"

Hoseok then slowly opened his eyes while Taehyung thought that an angel is slowly waking up from an unknown  
world 

Hoseok's PoV

I slowly felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw taetae. 

' he looks so handso-- ahh hoseok what are you thinking, it's early in the morning but aaiisshh' I thought

"Is it *yawn* breakfast time?" I asked

"Yup, so come on! Get up!" He said

I slowly got up and went with tae. When we got to the kitchen we saw the others already there waiting for us. We then took our sit

"Good morning Hobi" Jin hyung said to me while placing my breakfast 

"Good morning hyung!" I said and started to eat breakfast.

After we ate breakfast, we went to the living room and watch movies. Since we don't have a schedule.

When were at the middle of the movie we heard the door ring.

"Jimin ah can you open the door" Jin hyung asked

Jimin went to open the door, when he came back he is with manager Nim.

"What are you here hyung? Isn't rest day today?" Joonie asked

"Well yeahh, but their was a late call from the producer of the show. They want hoseok ssi to go to their company" when manager Nim said my name I look at him and asked

"What do they need hyung" 

"They want you to go to their company for the measurements" manager explained

"But can't you guys just give them my measurements" I whined since I just want to rest

"Sorry hoseok ah but we can't. Cause they also want to see you so that they could know what style would fit you" manager said

I then pouted and cross my arms.

No One's PoV

When Hoseok pouted all the members thought 'so cute, I just what to pinch his cheeks'

"Please hoseok ah it will be fast. And if you want will go get something you want" their manager said

Hoseok sigh and just nodded

"Go change then" their manager said and gave a small smile

Hoseok got off the couch and went to his room to change his clothes

After hoseok changed he went down. 

' he looks so fluffy' the members thought

"Bye guyss!" Hoseok said then left with their manager

BTS PoV

After hoseok and their manager left. The room went silent since there sunshine isn't there with them

"Soo..." jimin started

"Should we start planning on how will we confess to hoseok since we all know that all of us love him" jimin continued 

All of the members were in silent until

"Will do it after the competition, we don't want him to stress much" namjoon said

All of them nodded

"Besides that we should plan on who will go with hobi and take pictures of him while in a girl's clothes" Taehyung said

"Will do it when we asked Hoba about his schedule then we plan" suga said

All of them nodded again, then continued the movie

*With Hoseok* 

"Hoseok ah, when they gave you the details about the competition. Don't tell the members yet" their manager said

Hoseok got curious on why can't his members know

"Why?" He asked

"We will tell them when they gave us the schedule since your schedule will be change. And if we do tell them your schedule, you can't tell them about the theme of the clothes that you will wear but you could tell them about your partner since I feel that there will be a talent competition" Manager said and explained

Hoseok just nod. When they arrived at the company. Their manager parked the car and both of them went inside the company

"Excuse me, were here for the crossdress show?" Manager said

"Name of the participant please" the counter said

"Jung Hoseok" 

"Room 1326" the counter lady said

Their manager thank her and both of them went to the elevator. When they arrive a lady went over to them

"Jung Hoseok?" The lady asked

Hoseok nodded. The girl smiled and reached her hand and said

"Hi I'm Alexa, I'll be your make up artist, guide or mentor through this show and also the one who will be in charge of what you and your partner will wear"

Hoseok shake her hand and smiled then said

"Jung Hoseok, nice to meet you. I'll hope will work well"

Alexa nodded then hoseok manager then said his goodbye and that he'll be back to pick hoseok up

"Come on now Hoseok ssi, will measure you now. And also they told me that your partner will be a little late." Alexa said

Hoseok then followed Alexa to the room. 

When they went inside, Alexa grab the measuring tape and started to measure hoseok

"Please don't be to tensed hoseok ssi, I won't bit and beside will be friends noh since will be working together" Alexa said and gave hoseok a smile

"I'm sorry it's just I'm just nervous that's all" hoseok explained and gave her a small smile 

After measuring Hoseok, they got to know each other. Few minutes later someone knocked

"Excuse me but is this the room 1326?" A staff asked

"Yes, this is the room" Alexa spoked

"The other idol is here now" the staff said

"Let him in" Alexa answered the staff nodded and went out to fetch the other

"Don't worry Seok , the three of us will be friends" Alexa said and smiled

Hoseok nodded then both of them waited for the person

Then they heard a knock 

"Come in" Alexa said

Then the door knob slowly moved and the door slowly opened

When it opened they saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I updated late, I've just been busy with my online classes since it started and I also have a lot of activity sheets to write. But don't worry I'll still update my story when I'm free💕 I'll hope you'll wait for my next update 😊💗


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, and also thanks for the comments I really appreciate it 💗💗

When the door was opened they saw a guy with a fun size height

[Before that]

No One's PoV

*Seventeen's Dorm*

The guys were just chilling, some of them were just watching,some were using the phone while the others were sleeping but Mingyu was cooking breakfast.

When Mingyu was done cooking he told the others that breakfast is ready and told them to wake the others members who were sleeping.

"I'll wake jihoon hyung!" Seungkwan said

"No, I will!" DK yelled a little

"Nu uh I'll wake Ji up!" Soonyoung said 

While BooSeokSoon were fighting they didn't notice that Hansol got up and went to Ji's room.

When Vernon arrive at the door. He slowly opened it and went in. When he got in he saw Jihoon sleeping while hugging a pillow

'So, cute I wish you could be mine but I don't want to be selfish though' Vernon thought

Vernon slowly went to Jihoon, he started shake him and said

"Hyung, it's time to wake up. The others are.just waiting for you"

Jihoon just groaned and said  
"Stop it or I'll hit you with my guitar."

Vernon just ignored the threat and continued to shake him. Jihoon slowly opened his eyes to his who is disturbing his sleep.

When he opened his eyes he saw hansol, smiling at him and told him to get up

He ignored the younger and was about to put a pillow on his head when hansol stole his pillow

"Hyung get up the food will be cold and someone might still a piece.of you food if you won't get up" hansol said

Jihoon the slowly got up and went to the bathroom to was his face. After washing his face, he look at Vernon and move his hands telling them that they should now go.

Vernon got the message and walk behind Jihoon. When they arrived at the dining table,they saw the others already started to eat their breakfast

"Good morning Ji"

"GOOD MORNING HOONIE!"

"Good Morning Hyung"

His members greet him and he just nod and sat down, he then started to eat his breakfast

After they finished their breakfast they went to the living

"So...what do you guys want to do since it's our free time" Seungcheol asked

"How about we watch a movie?" Seokmin suggested

"Karaoke?" Seungkwan said

"But I want to play video games" Dino said while pouting

As they fight on which they will do, the others were just on their phone, watching the guys fight, wonwoo reading a book, minghao sketching and Jihoon who looks bored and wants to go to his studio

But he can't since he doesn't rest when his at his studio. And also they made a deal with their manager, that when they have free time or rest day, he can't go to the studio or he'll be given a schedule of time on when he can enter his on studio. 

In return of it he is allowed any time in his studio with no distractions. And so he has no other choice but to obey it.

While some of the members are still arguing. Seungcheol felt his phone rang.

He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen then pick up his phone and answered the call

Seungcheol's PoV

"Hello?" I said

"Cheol ah is jihoon awake?" Manager said

"Yeah, his awake for now. Why do you ask?" 

"That's great then, can you tell him to get ready. I'll pick him up" he said

"Why will pick him up, isn't his rest day today?" I questioned since I'm curious though manager Nim will never call us when it's our rest day

"Well the company of the show called me and Jihoon to go their. They also said that the need to measure him. And if you're going to ask why don't we just give him the record of his measurements. Well to answer that they told me that it was easier to measure him on there own, and also, they could know what type of clothes will be the best for him" manager explained

I sigh and told him ok, I then ended the call and went back to the living room

"Hey ji" I called to him and walk to him.

I look around to see some of the members were looking at me or us

"What is it?" He asked while still on phone

"Manager Nim told me that you should get ready, he'll pick you up"

"Why?" He ask and then looked at me

'his so cute, I want to squish his cheeks' I thought

I snapped out of my thoughts and said

"The company of the show want you there, but before you speak" I cut him off knowing he'll question again

"Manager told me that they want to take your measurements and they also want you their so they could know what type of clothes fit you" I finished

No One's PoV

Jihoon went silent then nodded with a sigh. 

" I'll tell manager that your getting ready" seungcheol said

Jihoon nodded then got up from the couch and went to his and mingyu's room.

While he was walking upstairs, he didn't notice that his other members eyes were following his every movement

Jihoon's PoV

'Ughhh they said no works every rest' I mentally thought and groaned 

When I enter the room, I went to my closet and just pick a decent clothes.

After changing my clothes, I grab my phone and went down

I look at seungcheol and ask 

"When will manager Nim arrived?"

"He'll arrived about ---" 

Before he could finish his sentence, we heard the door bell rang

"Now" 

I just nodded and went to the door. When I opened it, 'ta-da manager nim,yehey just my luck' I thought in sarcasm

"Ready to go?"

I nodded then told my members that Im off. I close the door and went inside the car

No One's PoV

*When Jihoon left*

Everyone gathered around in silence but it was cut off when Jun spoke

"Soo...when are we going to confess? We all know that all of us like him scratch that love him. And also know that some of us doesn't want to share him"

"Will just wait for him, when his ready. Cause his being oblivious and to hard working to notice that we have feelings for him" Minghao said

Everyone agreed to that and silence filed the room again

"How about we confess to him after the competition, because if we confess to him during the competition, he will be stress out" Wonwoo suggested

Everyone agreed to it. But seungcheol added "no one will be selfish ok, we will wait for the time. But if we saw someone flirting with him then we can be selfish"

*Back to Jihoon*

"So ji, when we get your schedule you can tell the members okay. So that they could know but you can't reveal the theme or concept of your clothes and also you can't reveal your partner" manager explained

Jihoon just nodded in understanding  
When they arrived at the company they ask the lady on what room

"1326" she answered

Both of them nodded and thank her. When they arrived in front the elevator, the manager said

" I'll be leaving now, you already know the room"

"What! Why?" Jihoon asked

"I have things to especially it's for your schedules" the manager explained

Jihoon then nodded and groaned 

(What a grumpy kitty)

The manager left and Jihoon took the elevator to the 7 floor find the room.  
When he arrived he knocked

[Present]

"Ummm,is this room 1326?" Jihoon asked 

"Yup, this is room 1326. I'm Alexa, please to meet and I'll be doing your make up ,clothes and will be with you on every activity" Alexa said

"Hello, I'm Jung Hoseok but you can call me Hobi" Hoseok said bubbly and smiled

"Hi, I'm Lee Jihoon but you can call me woozi" he said awkwardly since he doesn't like meeting you people

"Great then all three of us will be best buds. So Ji I'll start by measuring you now" Alexa said and grab her measuring tape. Jihoon just nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyss guyss did you watch the gose ep? It was so scary, (btw I don't like horrors HAAHHAH) especially wonwoo saw a ghost. Any whoo woozi was so cute and Hoshi's hair style acckkk 💖 and also BTS TEASER PHOTO AHHH ESPECIALLY HOSEOK 💗💕♥️💜 I CANT WAIT FOR THEIR CB
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!! 🥰
> 
> P.S @ELFPetalSJ_18 may I use your idea for woozi's clothes? 🥺


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update 😅💗

No One's PoV

After all the measurements, the three of them got to know each other.

"Ok, you guys be better be back here on monday, cause your outfits will be here and you guys will start with your photoshoot" Alexa said.

The two nodded and told their goodbyes then left.

"Hey Hoseok hyung..." Jihoon said.

"Hmm?" Hoseok just hmmed.

"May I have your number? I mean so that we could stay in touch you know."  
Jihoon asked shyly and awkwardly.

"Hahaha no worries Ji, don't be nervous around me ok, we're going to be partners and be friends. So we shouldn't be awkward ok" Hoseok said then laughed a little and gave Jihoon his number.

"Yeahh...thanks Hobi hyung, I'll be going now. I'll just text you so you could have my number" Jihoon thanked Hoseok then went to his manager after he saw him in the parking lot.

Both of them waved at each other and went to their cars.

Hoseok's PoV

"So....woozi of seventeen is your partner?" Manager asked.

I nodded and said "Yupp, isn't it cute me and him together and oh yeah Alexa told me to be back on Monday since our outfit will be done at that time and will start the photoshoot."

He nodded and drive to our dorm.  
After a few minutes we arrive at the dorm.

I got out from the car and said goodbye to manager.

I knocked at the door, waiting for someone to open it. As I was waiting I heard some little shout.

When the door opened, I was greeted by a bunny smile jungkook while Taehyung and Jimin were pouting.

"Hyung! We were waiting for you!" Jungkook approached me, and I engulfed them in a hug one by one.

"I know." I joked, chuckling when Jungkook gave me a look, teasingly.

"What's wrong with you both?" I asked Taehyung and Jimin.

"They just missed you, aren't they clingy today?" Jungkook gave a teasing smile to them.

'This boy, seriously.' I thought, laughing a little.

"Hyung you better tell us what happened though." Taehyung finally spoke.

"Yeah, what's your schedule?" Jimin followed with a question.

We all sat down on the huge couch Jin bought just the other day, and I could say this is the most satisfying one to sit down on because it's not like rock-hard, unlike the previous ones we had that gave me butt-aches.. or something like that, if there's even something like butt-ache.

"Alright, I can tell you my schedule but other than that I can't say anything else." I told them.

I looked up to see their confused faces, "What, why?" Jimin asked.

"My manager said so, sorry guys." I replied, giving them an apologetic look.

"Ah.. It's alright, we understand." Taehyung sighed but gave me a thumbs up.

"We are going to start on Monday and— wait, where are they?" I looked around, no sign of Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi inside the dorm.

"Oh, the hyungs got out to buy grocery." Jungkook answered, scrolling and busy on his phone still.

"Did they..." I looked at Taehyung and Jimin.

The two nodded, getting where I was gonna go. "Yeah, they just forced Yoongi Hyung." Taehyung said and I laughed out loud.

"They said he needs to get up and stretch his muscles, he's been laying down all week." Jimin added.

"Isn't that so Yoongi of him?" Our laughter filled the dorm.

Jihoon's PoV

After my manager left me in front of the dorm's door, I faced it and took a deep breath, opening the doorknob as slow as possible.

Once I opened it successfully without making any noise, I sighed in relief.

I took a step in and—

"HYUNG!"

Goddamn it.

Everyone came and gave me a hug, but I'm guessing the others are asleep since Hansol, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jun, and Mingyu are the only ones here in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the hug." I thanked them in a monotonous voice.

"Oh come on, you liked it!" Soonyoung teased and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Whatever, I'm gonna sit down because I am exhausted as heck." I plopped down on a bean bag Seokmin bought the other day, just as I thought he was messing around again and buying useless stuff, I actually enjoyed this one.

"Ji, can you tell us about your schedule?" Jun asked, munching on a sweet potato.

"No." I replied with a small smile and all their faces sank.

"I'm kidding, but it's only the schedule that I can tell since everything else is a secret, my manager told me so don't force me out on it or else." I looked at them all one by one, they nodded their heads in unison.

"Alright. So we are going to start on Monday, like the discussions about what we are going to wear and all that stuff, I'm quite excited." I chuckled.

"That sounds really cool, how about I get to be one as well?" Seungkwan thought.

"Nah." Mingyu replied which Seungkwan frowned at.

"The others are asleep, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yep." Jun answered.

"K. I'm gonna join them." I ignored their calling of my name and went upstairs to the bedroom, jumping on the bed and once I plopped down and laid peacefully, I closed my eyes.

No One's PoV

*Time Skip to Monday*

Everyone was busy, and their managers made sure everything was alright and that they arrived in the company just in time.

Hoseok and Jihoon went inside the conference room where everyone had sat down already.

"Alright, so before everything else. We are going to have you try on some of the clothes first before discussing." The two nodded at that and proceeded to try on the clothes given to them.

There were blazers, jackets, shirts, cropped tops, skirts, pants, sneakers, and some heels.

Hoseok and Jihoon had fun trying the clothes out, chatting in between them looking at the mirror to check themselves out after every outfit.

Finally, they finished. The two sat down on the swivel chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Hoseok and Jihoon clothes are? Find out on the next chapter. 🤔


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update 🥰💞 and also thank you ELFPetalSJ_18 for the suggest clothes of woozi, I hope you'll like it.

No One's PoV

As they sat at a swivel chair, a staff called them and asked them to get ready for their photo shoot.

They both got up and removed their cloak.

Jihoon was wearing a blonde curly wig, red leather jacket with a white crop, a white skirt, high socks with shoes, and lastly a red cap.

While Hoseok was wearing a brown curly wig, a pink blazer with matching pink crop top and pants and white heels.

They both went to the room where their photoshoot will start.

"Both of you stand together and pose." The Director said.

Both of them went close to each other and started to pose.

They did all sorts of things like the profile pose, movement pose, and just a bit of everything which they truly killed with their amazing skills at this.

Jihoon placed both of his hands on his hips, looking directly at the camera with a fierce yet elegant expression, this pose of his emphasized the way his outfit looked on him. It was fitting because it suited Jihoon extremely well, from the pose, to the outfit, and his face sculpted by Greek Gods.

While Hoseok stood, not steady— but a movement pose that made it look like he was walking. He had a charming smile on his face, blending well with what he was wearing today.

His outfit that can be compared to a strawberry shortcake, even a bubblegum and all of that sweet stuff.

His smile was sweet, but Hoseok still had that sass to the pose. The sweetness is not the only one present, but there's some sour taste to it too, and of course, it's the good kind of sour.

Both of them were into it and went with the theme and the vibe they have today with their outfits. 

They are models, they are artists because they are their own masterpieces.

The Director was truly in such delight with their performance today, and this is only for the photo teasers.

"Alright, that's a wrap." The Director called.

Jihoon and Hoseok gave each other a quick thumbs up and a smile before approaching the Director.

"Thank you for doing a job well done today, Hoseok and Jihoon." The Director thanked them and so did they to him and everyone else in the studio.

"You were so pretty, hyung." Jihoon complimented Hoseok.

"And you were cooler." He winked at him and they laughed together.

They both went back to their dressing room and change their clothes to their normal ones

When they both went out, they saw Alexa going to them

"You both were so great and awesome" Alexa said

"You guys were also pretty and cool. I thought you guys were really a girl. Aishh why do boys look beautiful than girl" Alexa added and pouted

Hoseok and Jihoon just laugh and that and thanked her for the compliment

Then the three of them talked while Hoseok and Jihoon were waiting for their manager

After a few minutes both of them received a call. When they finished taking the call, they both told their goodbyes and went at the parking lot at the same time

"So...hyung do you think they'll like it?" Jihoon asked while they both walking towards the parking lot

"I know they will, but any who... can I ask you something?" Hoseok said and smiled

"Sure, what is it?" Jihoon answered

"Do you...you know like or love someone?" Hoseok shyly questioned 

"Y-yeah" he answered, it was jihoon's turn to be shy and blushed at the thought of his members

Before hoseok could asked again. They arrived at the parking lot. 

"I think I saw my manager" jihoon said

"Okay then have a safe trip and don't forget our schedule" hoseok bubbly said and smiled while waving and going to his manager

Jihoon waved back and went to his own manager.

Hoseok's PoV

When I got to my manager, I immediately went inside the car

"Soo.... How's the photoshoot?" Manager asked

" It's was fun but I feel different wearing girls clothes especially the heels, my feet hurts because of it. How do even girls wear it for hours though." I rambled

"Hahaha don't worry hoseok ahh I'm sure you'll get the hang of it and besides it's just the first day of you trying a girl's clothes and shoes" manager said and smiled

"Hmmm..I hope so, if not I'll asked them to let me wear shoes" I said while pouting 

"I know you can handle it hoseok ah and, beside jihoon and Alexa are with you. And isn't Alexa a girl?" Manager said and asked

I just nodded

"Try asking her to help you with wearing heels and also take a rest, don't pressure yourself to much. Sleep for a while though hobi, I think will take a while to reached the dorm" manager said 

"Yeahh.. I'll try to ask her" I said and slowly sit back and closed my eyes

• meanwhile with jihoon•

Jihoon's PoV

When I arrived at the car, I got on it. I'm exhausted with all that Activity

"How was it?" Manager asked

"It was fine but tiresome" I lazily answered

I'm to tired for conversation

"Take a rest or sleep jihoon ahh, I think you guys have a schedule or dance practice today" manager said while took a look at me with a sad smile

'ugghh what a busy day for me whapee' I sarcasticly thought

then I slowly lean my self and thought about the question of hobi hyung

'if hobi hyung ask me about it what will I say to him "hey hobi hyung I'm in love with all of my members". No no no jihoon maybe hoseok hyung will just ask for advice or something' I thought

I'm to scared to say it. Because maybe he'll just me. I shake the thought and grab my airpods and phone 

I put own my airpods and started to play a music from my playlist while thinking of a lyrics.

As I was thinking and listening to music, I didn't notice that I fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the 1.2k reads, I hope you guys enjoy my story 
> 
> I'm sorry if I won't update that much since I'm having a problems and I'm busy with my online classes, I'll hope you understand 🥺💗


	7. Author's Note

Heys guyss!! Just want you to know that I won't be able to update this September. And I'll be having a very slow update since im really busy and this week were having exam and also I have been having a problem. I hope you'll understand and wait for me 🥺💗 thank you for enjoying my story, for the reads, kudos and comments 💖


	8. Chapter 7

Hoseok's PoV

I was woken up when my manager shake me. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched.

I grab my bag and went out of the car.

"Thanks for taking me back to the dorm hyung." I said and smiled.

"That's nothing hobi, you should go now and take a rest. You'll be having a busy schedule, so you should rest well." manager said and took a look at his watch.

"I guess I'll be heading now, I still need to organize your schedules." he added then wave at me and got back to his car.

I watch as he leave, when his car was out of sight. I turned around and sigh. I slowly walk towards the door and grab the knob. When I opened the door I was greeted by Joonie.

"Hey Hobi, you look exhausted." Joonie looked at me worriedly.

"No worries Joon ahh, I'm just tired. I'll rest after we eat dinner." I said to him.

He nodded.

I waved at him, turning my back and went inside the bathroom to take a shower first.

After taking a hot shower, I wore my pajamas and went downstairs to eat dinner with everyone.

The maknaes approached me with big smiles on their faces and I chuckled as they excitedly call me, "Hobi hyung!"

"Let's go eat dinner, shall we?" They nodded in unison in response.

The four of us sat down, we waited for the others yet soon enough Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi arrived and began our dinner.

"So, how's it going Hoseok?" Yoongi asked.

"Well, so far we tried on different clothes and did a photoshoot. It all went great." I happily answered.

"Hyung, we'd love to see a picture of you from the shoot or during your job!" Taehyung exclaimed and clasped his hands together.

I looked at them with all of their eyes sparkling.. except for Yoongi who was busy eating his food.

'What's with them? Did they miss me this much?' I said in my head while raising a brow at them.

"Please, hyung!" Jungkook pleaded, "Come on!" Jimin and Jin followed.

"One picture won't hurt right, Hobi?" Namjoon said and I fully furrowed my eyebrows at that.

"It's almost like you're asking for nude—" Namjoon slapped a hand on Yoongi's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Geez.

"Ugh, fine!" I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my pajamas and scrolled through my gallery.

I blushed, just thinking about what would their reactions be once they see this picture of mine is making me really embarrassed.

'Aish, Jung Hoseok. Stop worrying too much, they are like your brothers. They won't judge you that harshly.'

"Here." I flipped my phone so that they can see the front screen, and my picture. 

'I showed them my selfie and not my photoshoot with Ji'

I closed my eyes as I waited for their reactions and comments..

"Wow! You're so pretty, hyung!"

"You look great, Hoseok."

"Just as expected!"

"So cute!"

Wha—

"R-really?" 

"Yes, of course. Is there anything to doubt about?" Jin questioned and looked at me.

"No.."

"Well, you look beautiful Hobi. So keep going! You will always do great." 

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you everyone!"

"Oh, and by the way. Before you cry tears of joy, Hobi.. We are going to an amusement park!"

"I'm not going to cry Jin.." I groaned.

"I was kidding." He laughed.

We finished eating, the others already went upstairs to their rooms while Taehyung and I stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

And by the time we were done, we rushed upstairs as well. Greeting everyone goodnight before drifting to sleep.

Jihoon's PoV

I released a sigh of relief once I stepped inside, but I got shocked as I saw the all the lights turned off.

What the heck are they doing? Did we get robbed or something? They won't find anything aside from the dumbasses in here—

"HYUNG!" 

"AAAAAAAAH!" I jumped in surprised as Chan appeared in front of me.

"You got scared?" He teased and I sent him a glare that shut him up immediately.

"You were too close to my face, Pabo!" And he shouted so why wouldn't I be scared, hmp.

"What's with the lights turned off, anyway?" I asked him.

"Oh. Me and the hyungs are playing a game of hide and seek right now, but with the lights turned off." Chan replied.

"It's night already, gosh." I shook my head in disbelief, these guys will never change huh?

"We've been waiting for you, hyung. Come inside and let's have dinner!"

Soon enough everyone finished off with their game and gathered to eat dinner, we talked about random things and before our conversation would end Seungcheol asked me about something.

"How did the photoshoot go, Jihoon?" 

"It went well and I supposed I'll be having a different schedule, you know cause I'm a participant." I replied with a small smile and they nodded in satisfaction and relief with my answer.

"We are all glad and happy for you, Jihoon. You can do this." Jeonghan gave me a thumbs up.

"I wanna do it too! I'll multitask as I model, I'll sing while I pose—" 

"We are good by ourselves, thank you very much Seungkwan." I shut him up and he sighed while the others laughed out loud.

"Come on now, let's all sleep and get some rest." I stood up from the chair.

"Alright."

"Okay!"

"Yeah, I'm sleepy."

"Me too, I got exhausted from that hide and seek earlier."

"I found you so quickly Hansol!"

"Yeah, whatever Mingyu.."

I chuckled as we walked upstairs.

'Even if they are annoying at times, I still love them though.'

Hoseok's PoV

"AMUSEMENT PARK! AMUSEMENT PARK! AMUSEMENT PARK!"

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was swirling while my ears were ringing from that annoying ass voice..

"Who the hell is chanting at this early in the morning—" 

My eyes widened as I saw Jungkook jumping and bouncing off his bed.

'This kid...'

"We are going to an amusement park, Hoseok. It's already 10 AM, so it's not really that early. Get up." Jin stood beside me with a hand on his hip.

"You didn't say it was going to be today.." I gave him a glare.

"Oops, sorry." Jin laughed and clapped his hands.

"Whatever, I'm already woken up. I'll just prepare myself, wait for me."

— Time Skip to their arrival in the Park —

The maknaes went to the ferris wheel first, while we hyungs settled on some game booths first.

"Hey, Yoongi. Can you get me that pink stuffed seal?" I poked him in the shoulder.

He turned to look at me and then the pink stuffed seal, "Okay.." He replied boredly.

It was a tossing the ring game and when you succeed in throwing the rings into the small cardboard characters, you get a stuffed toy as a prize.

I know, it's the usual kind of prizes and they are common. But who am I to complain? I still like them.

"Here you go." Yoongi handed me the stuffed toy seal and I was surprised I didn't even notice he finished already.

"Woah, that was easy for you." 

"They're lame."

I pulled Yoongi by the wrist and dragged him away, "Don't say those things in front of the workers, geez."

Our day in the amusement park proceeded as we tried out different things. Like roller coasters..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I wiggled my arms around as I panicked, the train is already at the top and it's gonna go down fast.

And when it did... 

"EOMMAAAA!!" I wiggled my arms again and ended up slapping Jin who was beside me.

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Jin exclaimed angrily.

Haunted houses..

"LET'S EXIT ALREADY!" I clinged onto Namjoon, I feared for my life.

"Hyung, this isn't real calm down."

"It is! Look how scary they are, gosh!" I tried my best not to look at the monsters and ghosts surrounding us.

I felt someone pulling the hem of my pants, and I looked up at Namjoon immediately.

"N-namjoon? Was that you?"

"No, it was me."

My eyes widened as a lady in a white dress with her hair down and her face hidden showed up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Basically, my soul left my body and my throat was calling for dear life because of all the screaming and shouting from fear and panic earlier.

We ended the day with eating ice cream.

"That was quite fun." Taehyung commented.

"You mean scary.." I whispered.

"Even if you were scared, atleast admit you enjoyed it since we are all together anyway." Jimin said to me with a smile before finishing his ice cream cone.

"Oh.. yeah." I nodded at him.

It was a fun day with all of them even if I really.. nearly died from nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey guyss sorry for not updating on the month of Sept 😅 I'm really busy with online school especially our projects and AS (activity sheet) papers are due this week and next week will be having our first term exam and I've also have problems to deal with. I hope you guys understand, I'll try to Update this month though and other months maybe? Any whoo I hope you guys enjoy 💖😄 and maybe suggest any ideas especially the clothes.


	9. 9

* N E X T D A Y *

No One's PoV

It was a sunny day Hoseok and Woozi were preparing for their next photoshoot.

" Hey Guyss so how was your rest day?" Alexa ask.

"It was fine, I guess" Jihoon said since he was on the studio for the whole rest day of his.

"Mine was great! We went to the amusement park, even though I was scared....HahAha" Hoseok happily said.

"That's great! Any whoo they told me that you guys are having a rest for a while. Since you guys have a busy schedule especially your group sched. But when you guys return the competition will start, I'll update you guys what will your first concept will be." Alexa explained.

The two just nodded, understanding their situation. But both thought ' I'll be having an another headache with this stupid ass schedule'

They both then went to the dress room to change outfit.

There theme for the shoot is twin.

The two changed in their first set of outfits, a flowy pink and lavender-colored looking top matched with black shorts, black pencil skirt, and then sandals.

Hoseok and Jihoon posed casually and went along with the theme which are "Twins."

Though, in the middle of their shoot the two thought about the poses and discussed with each other if it actually looked good. 

Not only they are trying to get into the theme but this is THEIR photoshoot, which means the photos should come out as like they really are together.

Art has different forms and kinds, these are one of those. And they are serious with their job, although of course they can be restless and would get exhausted. Nonetheless, they enjoy working.

After they decided on a few poses they changed into their second set.

Which are short black and white-colored tank tops paired with denim and white shorts with sandals, and then a few more accessories to go along with the outfit.

Now it's starting to look like more of a summer theme.

And then the last set that's completely different from the last two ones.

Black and red striped tops with matching colored skirts and then, with sneakers.

"That went from summer to cheerleader theme real quick." Hoseok joked and that made Jihoon laugh.

"It sure did." He nodded his head at Hoseok.

After finishing their shoot they changed and fixed themselves up.

"Wanna go for some ice cream?" Hoseok asked Jihoon, the boy stopped from zipping up his bag and looked up at his hyung.

"Sure." Jihoon replied shyly and zipped up his bag completely.

The two got out of the building and proceeded inside a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Order anything, it's all on me." Hoseok told him.

"N-no! Hyung, that's too much. I can pay for myself, it's alright." Jihoon disagreed.

"Oh come on, Jihoon. You're my dongsaeng and I want to be a cool hyung in front of you, let me pay. It's all good." Hoseok teased, but he was serious about it though.

"Fine.." Jihoon gave in and sighed.

"You can pay next time then." Hoseok laughed and Jihoon's eyes widened but nodded in response.

'So there's a next time, Hoseok hyung?' Jihoon thought and smiled a little.

Hoseok ordered for the both of them, after they got their order, the two settled down on a bench outside and chattered.

"Hyung, I'm glad to be working with you." Jihoon suddenly said.

Hoseok almost swallowed his spoon out of surprise but regained himself and looked at Jihoon with a smile, "Why?"

"I don't know but.. if it would be someone else, I think I wouldn't be as comfortable with other people as much as I do with you right now." Jihoon answered.

"Wow.. thank you so much, Jihoon." Hoseok gave him a pat on the head.

"I'm happy to work with a very hardworking dongsaeng as well." 

The two finished their icecream with a smile on their face. Then they went back to the company to get there things. After getting their things they bid each other's goodbye but not forgetting to exchange their numbers.

Hoseok's PoV

When I got in the car, I was greeted by my manager.

"Soo...how was the photoshoot?"

"It was so awesome but tiresome, they told me that it was the last our last photo shoot for the intro photos that who are going to participate. And also Alexa told me that will be having a week off and she'll just text us our schedules." I replied.

"Ohh...I should start on fixing your sched then"

"I think so... Meaning I don't have to dance" I pouted sadly when I said that.

"Heyy cheer up, maybe they'll have a dancing challenge especially there participants are idols" Manager reassured me.

I just nodded and think positively.

"Oh yeah! Hoseok?" Manager asked.

I then turn to him and just hmm in reply.

"Do your members asked you about your partner or something?"

"Uhh no, not yet they hadn't ask me yet why?"

"Nothing, but that's good atleast they aren't cur---" before manager can finish his sentence I cut him off.

"But if they do, I'll just bring them for the shooting or maybe when the first episode is posted"

He just hmmed in reply.

After a few more blocks we arrived at the dorm, I told my manager my goodbye and went to the front door.

When I walked inside I saw kookie and taetae playing video games, I walked to them and slang both of my arms in their shoulder and pulled them together making me cuddle to them.

No One's PoV

Both Jungkook and Taehyung took a look and saw who was cuddling them. 

"HYUNG when did you arrive!?" Taehyung asked while placing the controller aside.

"Hey." Hoseok greeted with a chuckle. 

He sat beside Jungkook, "I arrived just now. Where is Jin and the others?"

"Namjoon and Yoongi hyung went to the studio-" Taehyung replied.

"-While Jin and Jimin hyung practiced their vocals." Jungkook followed- (Let the Author rephrase that..) cut Taehyung off, accidentally (?)

"Hey! Why'd you cut me off like that." Taehyung glared at Jungkook, while Kook laughed it all off despite Taehyung looking pissed as heck.

"Geez, can you guys not argue right now? Your hyung just got home you know!" Hoseok scolded the younger ones.

"Sorry, Hyung." Taehyung and Jungkook apologized.

Hoseok nodded, smiling at their obedience. Though, he's immune to these two being naughty kids and all that. I guess you could say that for the other members as well.

"What game are you guys playing?" Hoseok asked them, moving closer and sitting between the two as they continued to play.

"Over-" 

"Overwatch, hyung." 

Once again, Taehyung got cut off. And this time he knew that Jungkook didn't just do it "accidentally."

"Oh, okay." Hoseok noticed the tension that grew, it was almost like there was a dark aura surrounding the two as they almost dug their fingers onto the controllers by how harsh they were pressing the buttons, and how they were like mentally cursing each other's heads off.

Hoseok stood up, "I'm going to my room. Now, just play and behave, I don't want you two to destroy the TV nor the controllers. So take it all easy."

Hoseok then went upstairs to his room, did his night routine and relaxed on his comfy bed.

He sighed and was about to close his eyes, when he heard..

"JEON JUNGKOOOOOOK!!"

"Crap.." Hoseok facepalmed.

So much for a "relaxing" night for him, huh? 

Being alone with Taehyung and Jungkook meant babysitting the two. Of course, Hoseok knew that, but after an exhausting day at work..

All he wanted was to REST.

And oh boy, he's really irritated.

Hoseok dashed downstairs seeing the two tackling each other.

"TAEHYUNG! JUNGKOOK! UPSTAIRS, TO YOUR ROOM! GET YOUR ASSES TO SLEEP NOW!" Hoseok shouted at the top of his lungs like a really.. really, REALLY angry mother.

The two froze, but after they regained themselves, they sure did flew upstairs because of how fast they ran.

Hoseok sighed heavily.

"Finally, rest.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - sorry for not updating, I'm running out of ideas for this story 😔 my best friend has been helping me on half of the chapters. I hope you still read this and enjoying it even though it's boring 🥺. Have a good day and thank you for waiting, voting, reading and commenting. If you have any suggestions pls let me know ☺️💖 And also sorry if my plot is so random and non-sense 🥺


	10. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini update, I hope you'll enjoy it♥️

Jihoon's PoV

It's Saturday. 

Of course I'm happy because it's the weekend and I can finally rest! Well, if I lock myself inside my room without these goofballs irritating me everytime they breathe I would..

But I have actually thought of something that I did not even knew I was capable of doing so, because I know myself better than anyone else duh.

Anyways! I really wanted to get close to Hoseok hyung more, and the weekend is a perfect time to hangout with someone.

I mean we actually can even if it's not during weekends. But wouldn't it be more exhausting for us since we already work? I'll feel more embarrassed to ask him since he needs to relax after working.

So yeah, I thought of asking Hoseok hyung to hangout right now. If he's free today, that is.

"Jihoon, you can do this!" I whispered to myself while dialing his number on my phone.

After a few rings he finally picked up the call, "Hello? Jihoon?"

"H-hyung! Hi!" Damn it, I stuttered.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked, Hoseok hyung definitely sounds happy today.

"Well.. uhm.. I was wondering if.."

"Jihoon, come on. Don't act all shy, I told you that didn't I? Loosen up, I'm your hyung. It's alright." He reassured.

Okay..

"Are you free today, hyung?" I asked him slowly.

"Oh! Yeah, I am. Why?" 

"Do you want to hang out, hyung?" Finally, I said the damn question.

"Omo, really?! Of course! Let's go to the mall, Jihoon!" My eyes widened in surprise. I was actually just going to ask if we could go to a café or something, but maybe that option is better.

"Sure, hyung." 

"Great! We are not that far away from the mall, aren't we? So let's just meet at the entrance nearby. I'll text you, dont worry!"

"Okay! See you!"

"See you later!" And the call ended.

Wow, I did it.

*BANG, BANG!*

What the..?

The door opened, showing Soonyoung with his usual glowing smile that it actually irritates me for some reason. (Because he's in denial and actually likes Hoshi's smile.)

"HEY!"

"CAN YOU KNOCK PROPERLY?!" I shouted, glaring at him. 

Like the hell? It sounded like someone was about to knock my door down, tsk.

"Oh, sorry about that." Soonyoung cackled.

"What do you want, you idiot?" 

"Nothing, breakfast is ready. Seungcheol hyung is going to murder your ass if you don't get downstairs already." 

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." 

I went out of my bedroom and sat down to eat with everybody else.

Hoseok's PoV

"Hey! Jihoon!" I waved my arms around, calling Jihoon's attention. Once he turned around, he ran towards me.

"Hoseok hyung." He was panting and I just chuckled at him, patting his back slowly.

"Did you go to a marathon or something?" I teased.

"Atleast I exercised for a bit." Jihoon replied, laughing and wiping his sweat off.

Oop- Kinda got attacked there, I haven't exercised for a long time now.

How about I ask Jihoon next time to go to the gym with me?

Soon enough, we entered the mall.

"What do you wanna do, hyung?" Jihoon asked, looking around.

"I was supposed to be the one to ask that question.." 

"Too bad, I already did." This kid definitely knows how to have a conversation, I just know that if someone ever dares to insult him.. they need to run for their lives.

"Oh well, since you asked.. let's go shopping!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me.

We wandered inside the department store, and of course we looked for some clothes first.

"Is this for our next photoshoots or projects?" Jihoon questioned.

"Of course not, we are just going shopping. Retail theraphy, you know?" Hoseok laughed.

"Hyung.." Jihoon looked at him with a serious expression.

"Just kidding, our goal is not to go broke. Let's buy atleast just one shirt, alright?" 

And that one shirt never happened because their attention went to food immediately after seeing some advertisement signs.

Well, who wouldn't want food anyway?

"Hey, Jihoon."

"Yeah, hyung?"

"Let's go to the gym next time." Hoseok says while taking a bite out of his chocolate croissant.

"Definitely." Jihoon nodded in response, taking out the 3rd sandwich from his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - heyy guys just a mini update of hobi and jiji having a hangout. I think I'm making this as a hoseok x jihoon fanfic HAHAHAHA. I'm really sorry for not updating, I'm really struggling on how I will write this story But I'll try my best and make the hoseok and jihoon have a solo time with each member or two or more members. DONT FORGET TO STREAM HOME;RUN AND LIFE GOES ON, And also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR VOBO WOOZI 🥺🍚


	11. Real Chapter 9

Jihoon's PoV

After the shooting my manager pick me up and brought me to our dorm. When I arrive, I was greeted by the booseoksoon

"Heyy Hoonie!!" Soonie was the first one to greet me

"Hi guys" I lazy greeted

"So how was the shooting?" Soonie asked

"Tiresome but great. How about you guys and by the ways where are the others?" I replied

" Ours were fine hyung, the others have their own sched but they'll be back" Seokie said

"Hmmm"

" Say hyung, did you eat already?"

"Not yet, why?"

" Want to go to the cafe with me?"

'cafe sounds good and besides I don't have anything to do '

" Sure, i don't have anything to do any way" 

Seungkwan's PoV

Yes, I'll have a solo time with jihoonie hyung.

"Be ready in 30 minutes will be going to the cafe" I told him 

And he just nodded cutely then went upstairs

'Ahhh why is hyung so cute, I hope no one will be a party popper'

While I was thinking on the way I can see Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin hyung looking a little jealous of me but I just smirk at them, then made my way to my room, getting ready for my date with hoonie hyung

* After 30 mins *

No one's PoV

After a few minutes both seungkwan and jihoon got ready. They both said goodbye to Soonyoung and Seokmin.

"So what cafe will be going to?" Jihoon asked

"Will be going to the Sebongs cafe" (a/n -sorry bout that HAHAHAH can't think of a name ehh) seungkwan answered

" Ohh ok" jihoon whispered

" So hyung, can I ask you something?" Seungkwan said curiously

"Yeah, what is it?" Jihoon answered

" Do you have someone in mind?" Seungkwan asked bluntly

" I-uh " jihoon stuttered 

'who do I choose, ughhh stupid seungkwan asking me this question' jihoon thought

"Hmm" 

"I-uhh, ummm-" before jihoon answered it they have arrived at the cafe

'thank god, I'm safe' jihoon thought and sigh in relief

' dammit I was so close on knowing who was my biggest competitor. Maybe Soonie hyung? cheol hyung? Maybe hannie hyung? Ughhhh this is so flustrating (?)' seungkwan thought

They both enter the cafe, when they got in they were welcome by the aroma of the pastries, then they both went to take a seat

"So hyung what do you want to order?" Asked seungkwan

"You pick" jihoon answered

Seungkwan nodded and went to order. While waiting jihoon grab his phone and start playing whatever game he has on his phone.

After a few minutes seungkwan arrived with their food that was consist of macaroons, a slice of chocolate cake and two iced coffee

"Hyung, I bought you macaroons"

Jihoon nodded, as seungkwan placed their food. Before jihoon can get a piece of his macaroons.

"Hyung!! Wait!" Seungkwan whined

"What?" 

"Let's take a picture"

Jihoon stares at him with the face that says really. But seungkwan just stares at him with a pout.

"Tsk fine and stop pouting it doesn't fit you" jihoon said with a blush on his face 

' he looks so cute while pouting, ughhh jihoon focus on the date....w-wait date??! Jihoon this is just a hangout' he thought while blushing madly

" Hyung are you ok? You look so red" Seungkwan asked with a worried look

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts and just blurted his fine. Seungkwan just nodded and grab his phone

" Look at the cam hyung" 

After taking pictures, they both dig in.

"So hyung any tea?" Seungkwan asked

Then jihoon just raised an brow at him, and just sigh knowing seungkwan he loves tea

"Well...just a busy schedule wearing this and that, then my partner and I just hang if we ever got a free time. And...that's just about it"

"Nothing interesting like you guys talk about someone you love/like, your ideal type, someone courting you or something?"

"Nahh, and you know we don't have time for dating since we are a busy group" Jihoon said not wanting to remember the day that he and his hoseok hyung talk about dating or someone you love

"Aawww...and here I thought I could get some tea here" Seungkwan pouted

"You wish boo" jihoon said while in his head he was thinking 'his so cute, I wanna kiss his pouting lips' 

Seungkwan pouted and continued to eat.

After both of them finish, they both gather their things and went outside the cafe

"So hyungie do you have somewhere in mind?" Seungkwan asked

"Ohh, I-well don't have any places in mind though, maybe I'll go to my studio after this" 

"Well how about a walk at the park to keep your mind fresh, so when you go to the studio you'll have something to write"

"Sure, why not" jihoon answered with a shrug

'walking at the park doesn't sound bad, and besides so that this date with kwannie can last a little longer' he blush at the thought

While there on their way to the park, their hands keep touching each other

Seungkwan's PoV

'should I hold his hands? Or no? But this is my only chance, aarrgg his hands looks so soft and tempting...*sigh* it now or never' 

As our hands swing, I immediately grab his hand. 

'its so soft and delicate, it also fits to mine' 

As I hold his hand, I look at his reaction.

'cute his blushing' I squeal at the thought

Jihoon's PoV

As we walk to the park holding hands. I am still blushing at it. I shake my head and looked at the scenery at the park.

"It beautiful" I whispered

But I think kwannie heard it

"Yeah, it is. But you know what's more beautiful?" He asked

"What?"

He gently touched my cheek and said softly

"You"

I was blushed madly and

'acckk what are you doing to my heart Boo Seungkwan!!' I mentally yelled in my thoughts

No One's PoV

"Your so red hyung" seungkwan said and giggled

"It's your fault for saying that" jihoon said while lightly hitting seungkwan who was laughing

"But it true though, your the most beautiful person that I lay my eyes on" seungkwan said

"Don't joke like that" jihoon pouted

"I'm telling the truth, want me to kiss you, so you would stopping denying it" seungkwan lightly threatened

"Hmmppp" he noot noot

"Tsk" then seungkwan grab both jihoon cheeks and faced it at him

" I'll kiss that pouting lips of your hyung"

"You would----" before jihoon finishes his sentence a lips kissed him

He then slightly (gay) panick and trying to push seungkwan away. But seungkwan then hold his waist tightly and continued kissing jihoon

Jihoon then melted at the kiss and put both of his arms around seungkwan's neck.

After a few seconds both of them separated because they needed air to breath. They still both got their arms at the waist and neck.

Seungkwan looked at jihoon and said

" Sorry for the kiss hyung, I hope this doesn't change anything"

"No worries kwanie, nothing will change even after this kiss. And besides you need on practicing your kisses" jihoon said and added a joke

"Heyy, I'm not that bad!" Seungkwan yelled

"Uhuh" jihoon looked at seungkwan teasing him

But Seungkwan just pouted and said

"Let's go home hyung it's getting late"

"Yeahh"

As they walk home, Seungkwan had his arm around jihoon's waist.

'Best day ever, I hope this day will never end' Seungkwan thought

'What a lovely day, however 1 kiss and date, 11 to go.' Jihoon thought lovingly (?) and looked at Seungkwan then thought

'Hope for more dates with you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- heyy guys a mini date of kwanhoon/jikwan and just a little update, I hope you liked and enjoyed it. Sorry for the misspelling (?) And my English grammar. Take care and always be safe❤️. Thank you for reading and for the kudos ☺️💙💜

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if their is a mistake and sorry for my bad english, but I hope you enjoyed my first story.


End file.
